In Deals with the Devil and Trouble with the Heart
by lillard-horror-star
Summary: Kalina has a godsister name Angel. She and Dennis is called upon Cyrus to help him capture the Black Zodiac ghosts. Can Angel and Dennis survived Cyrus, Kalina, the ghosts and themselves?
1. Angel Aria

**Deals with the Devil and Trouble with the Heart**

Chapter One __

"Mommy don't go! Stay here with me!" cried out a little girl, about the age of five. 

"Mommy and daddy have to sweetie. We will be back in a few days," said a woman about in her late thirties. 

"Don't! I don't want you to go. You may not be back in a few days." 

"Angel listen to daddy. We'll be okay. Kalina here is going to watch you," said a man in his earlier thirties. 

"But . . ." 

"No buts," said the man. "We will be back." He kissed the little girl on the forehead before walking towards the car, waiting for them. The woman gave the little girl a hug and walked towards the car. The girl had no choice but to watch her parents ride away in a car, leading to their deaths. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Angel woke up in a cold sweat dead in the night. She hated having that dream, as if it was a reminder that it was her all her fault that she let her parents die that same day. She was only five years old and she saw their deaths before her eyes, two days before it actually happen. Angel got up and headed towards the large window in her part of the apartment she shared with her god sister, Kalina. She took a quick glance at the two armbands tattoos on her right arm, one for her mom and one for her dad. 

"I tried mom and dad. I really did." Angel thought to herself. 

She hated her life and her strange abilities. She couldn't even visited her parents' grave sites without passing out due to shortness of breath. She couldn't touch a person either without seeing future or past events flashing before her eyes while having a painful headache. Kalina and Damon were the only two people who understood her and let her be. 

She walked away from the window and went back into her bed, hoping she would have a different dream. Or have that dream about a guy she was able to touch with no fear of pain. 


	2. Dennis Rafkin

Author's Note: Thanks for the people who reviewed the first chapter. Hopefully this will be a story I will actually finish. 

Chapter Two

Dennis Rafkin was sitting up in his bed of his apartment watchin television. He couldn't sleep at all thanks to his recurring nightmare. The one where he was back in high school and everybody torment him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Dennis narrates**

_"Hey look! It's that Rafkin kid," said one of the football players. _

"Leave me alone. . . please," I said. 

"No. Tell me what's going to happen today. Touch me." 

"Please. . . go away!" 

The guy grabbed my hand and held it with such force. I fell to my knees as I saw what was going to happen to him later that day. His girlfriend was going to leave him for his best friend and he was going to cost the game tonight. 

"What did you see dork?" 

I tried to catch my breath and stand up at the same time. If I told him the truth he was going to beat me up. If I lied, I was going to get beat up. 

"Nothing. Just a blur." I lied, hoping he would believe me. 

He believe me and walked away. I leaned against my locker and slid down it. I couldn't take it anymore. I was the offical school freak. Everyday kids wanted me to touch them. If I didn't, I would be dragged to the nearby graveyard and be laughed at while I had a seizure. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"I hate high school. Guess it was high school way of showing it didn't like me either." he said, before changing the channel. He rubbed his temples before another commercials. 

"What did I expected? It's three in the morning." 

He got out of the bed and went into his small kitchen apartment. He turned on the light and went to the fridge. He opened it up and looked to see if he had anything to eat. Unfortunely, since he didn't have a good-paying job, he didn't. He groaned and slam the door. He turned out the light and headed back to his bed. 

"If the world really loves me, somebody will offer me a job tomorrow." he thought, before turning off the television and going back to sleep. 

As he slept, he began to dream. He began to cringed as he thought he was another nightmare but stop as he notice it was a different dream. 

_ "Hi Dennis. We'll meet again soon."_

Dennis instantly sat up. "What the hell was that?" he said, trying to think if he ever saw that woman before. 


	3. The Arcanum and a Job Offer

Chapter Three 

"Angel!! Wake your ass up!!" Kalina yelled. Angel groaned as she heard her godsister yelled for her. 

"Why me?" she thought as she started to get out bed. She stratched her head and walked out her room towards the big living room area, where Kalina and Damon was flipping through anicent books about spirts and lost souls. 

"Good morning sunshine." Damon said, noticing Angel as she walked in there. 

"About time. Do you know what time it is?" Kalina asked, annoyed. 

"Do you know when to stop acting like such a bitch?" Angel replied. 

"Ladies, please. Not this morning." Damon said, sensing a fight between the two. 

"Thank you Damon. Yes I know it's two in the afternoon but do I have anywhere to go today? No." 

"Yes you do. The employment office. You need to get a job." Kalina said. 

"A job? Hello, if you forgotten, I'm not exactly a hands-on person." 

"Do I care?" 

"Kalina, she does have a point. I mean, how is she suppose to keep a job if she can't tocuh anybody or have anybody touch her." Damon said, jumping into the conversation. 

Angel sighed and headed for the kitchen. She yawned and started thinking about the guy in her dream. "At least he was cute and non-threatening." she thought. She grabbed a box of Cocoa Puffs and bowl from the cabinets. She poured the cereal into the bowl and walked back into the living room. She noticed Kalina holding a book that she had never seen before. 

"Um, Kalina. What book is that?" she asked, popping a cereal ball into her mouth. 

"This is the Arcanum." Kalina answered. 

"Arcanum? What's so special about that? Besides that fact it may be written in another lanauage?" 

"The Arcanum is book that many people have died for. It was written in the 15th century by Basileus. The story is that he wrote this book under demonic possesion about a machine." 

"Designed by the devil?" 

"And powered by the dead. We're trying to figure out most of it to see if we need to hide it away or not." Damon said. 

"Let me guess. It's in Latin." 

"Yeah it is. Want to take a look?" Kalina asked. 

"Sure." Kalina handed her the book and watched her flipped through it. Angel bit her lower lip as she tried to translate most of it. She had taked several classes of Latin when she was in college. Angel closed the book and gave it back to Kalina. 

"I can't make out most of it but I think this one needs to be kept hidden. I know that whoever wants this book needs to follow whatever this books says." 

"Thanks Angel. Why don't you work with us?" Damon said. 

"I can't cause I may pass out." Angel said. 

"You still need a job." Kalina said, under her breath. 

"Kalina I will be offer a job when I snap my fingers." She snapped her fingers and suddenly the phone rang. 

"Holy shit." said the three of them. Angel picked up the blue cordless phone and answered it. "Hello?" 

"Is this Angel Aria?" said a voice, one belonging to a older man. 

"This is she. How can I help you?" 

"I was looking for someone of your, well, let's said your class. I need your help for this specific job. Don't worry, I pay well enough for it." 

"What kind of job is it?" 

"Well let's just say I am a collector of many strange and rare things." 

"When do you want to meet me?" 

"Tonight at 10'o clock. You need to be outside your apartment at six for your ride there. Pack plenty of clothes." 

"Okay. Thank you. " 

"No thank you." 

"Wait before you hang up, what is your name?" 

"You will find out when you get here to work." After he said that he hung up. Angel hung up and put the phone back on the cradle. 

"Who and was that about?" Kalina said. 

"It was a man and it was about a job offer. I start work tonight and I have to pack a lot of stuff." 

"Wow. Maybe if you snap your fingers some more we could have more stuff." 

"Don't push it." Angel headed back to her room and grabbed a large gym bag from off the floor. She unzipped it and headed for her closet, where she started to grab clothes from and put it in her bag. Once she packed it full, she decided to take a shower. She went into the bathroom, took off her clothes, and stepped into the shower stall. She turned on the hot water and began to think. 

"Collector of strange and rare things? I wonder how strange they are." she thought as she showered. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Cyrus was in his office of his manison of upstate New York. He slightly smiled as he had one psyhic to work with him. 

"One down, one more to go." he said as he looked at a photo of Angel Aria and Dennis Rafkin. 

"Hmmm. . . Mr. Rafkin looks a little down on his luck. He seems easy to convince to take this job." 


	4. Rafkin meet Aria and First Born Son

Chapter Four

Dennis woke up to the subway passing by his apartment. He groaned in agony and pain as the train passed by. He got out of his bed and stratched his chest and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He stepped into the shower stall after taking off his black boxers and turned on the hot water. 

He yelped as cold water hit his lanky frame body. "I didn't pay the damn water bill. Damnit!" he thought as he had to no choice but to shower in the cold water. 

After spending a cold fifteen minutes in the shower, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dried himself off. As soon he walked out the bathroom, his phone rang. 

"Don't let this be the landlord again. It's not my fault I can't exactly keep a job more than one hour." he thought as he picked up the phone. 

"Hello? Dennis Rafkin speaking." 

"Hello Dennis. I'm here to offer you a job." said an older's man voice. 

"Sorry buddy. I'm not too great with a keeping a job." 

"No no Dennis. This is a different kind of job. Nobody as to touch you and you don't have to touch anybody." 

Dennis shuddered. "How do you know about me?" 

"Let's just say I have may ways of knowing." 

"Who are you exactly?" 

"You will know my name tonight if you accept it. Let's just say I'm a collector of strange and rare things." 

"What do I need?" 

"Just pack a lot of clothes and whatever medical things you may need." 

"Okay. Any other information?" 

"You will start working tonight at 10 o'clock. Be outside your apartment at 6:30 for the transportation there. Oh yes, there is somebody with similar abilities working with you. Her name is Angel Aria." 

"Okay but what exactly--" Dennis began to asked before the old man hung up. 

"Great. Just as I was about to ask him what the hell what we are collecting. I hope he pays well. A woman with similar abilities as me? I wonder if it's the woman from my dream." he thought as he hung up the phone and put on his black square frame glasses. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Angel, wearing a long sleeve royal blue shirt with a pair of black jeans and black and white ADIDAS shelltop sneakers, was sitting in the backseat of limo that was driving to pick up another person. 

"I wonder why he didn't tell he was going to have another person working with him." she thought. 

The driver stop and rolled down the window that blocked his view of the backseat. "Miss Aria, I have instructions for you to welcome your partner." 

"Thank you." she waited for him to unlock her door and when he did, she stepped out and took a look at her partner, who was wearing white sweater, blue jeans, and black boots. 

Dennis eyes grew wide as he saw Angel. "It's you." 

"I was about to say the same thing," she said as she walked towards him. "My name is--" 

"Angel Aria. I already know. The old man told me on the phone earlier." he said, grabbing his bag. 

"I know, I really want to know who this guy is and how does he knows us." She watched him put his bag in the limo trunk, that was open for him. 

"Me too. He also told me that you would have similar abilities as me." He slammed the trunk closed. 

"He did?" They both got in the backseat of the limo and Dennis closed the door. 

"Yeah. My name is Dennis Rafkin. I've seen you in my dream." 

"How strange is that. I've been seeing you in my dreams too." 

"So what are your abilities?" 

"Near a dead person or a ghosts, which never happens, shortness of breath. Touch somebody, have a headache while a life full of shit flashes before my eyes." 

"You're lucky. I have seizures and nothing really happens when I touch somebody." 

The two of them began to talk some more but carefully not revealing anything private of their personal lives. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Around 10:15, the limo came to a stop in a neighborhood that looked it came straight out the sixties. Limo driver got out the car and let Dennis and Angel out the backseat as they took a look at their surroundings. Angel got a little worried. 

"Aww. Welcome Ms. Aria and Mr. Rafkin." said a man, who looked in his early fifties, that got out of a car that was apparently from the twenties. 

Dennis looked around and saw a bunch of guys in blacks suits wearing a pair of glasses that looked a little funky. He also noticed the black vans with a weird symbol on the side and a glass cube with something eteched on the glass. 

"As I promised, my name is Cyrus. Cyrus Kriticos." 

"Hello Mr. Kritics. Exactly how did you know about us?" Angel asked, being given a pair of glasses that the guys in the black suits were wearing. 

"Let's just say I've been tracking you two for a long time. You two are probably wondering why we are here in this lovely neighborhood at this time of night." 

"Yeah. And why we are being given these glasses." Dennis said, taking a pair from somebody that appear to be Cyrus assistant. 

"To see our guests. Here Dennis, take this toy gun." 

Dennis took the gun from Cyrus and a shot of pain hit his head as visions flashed before his eyes. 

*~*Two little boys, cowboys verus Indians, little boy, real bow and arrow set, stand-off, arrow being shot, cowboy getting hit in the back of the head, woman runs out screaming, blood*~* 

He threw the gun on the ground and grabbed his head. "You son of a bitch! Why the hell you do that for?" he yelled. 

"So you can know a little about our guest. His name is Billy Micheals. He loved watching cowboys and Indians on television. His parents thought it was phase and later dubbed him 'Billy the Brat' when he was asked to stop playing. One day his friend found a real bow and arrow set in his dad closet. They had a stand-off. The boy with the arrow shot Billy in the head, before he could turn around. Billy's mom watched through the living room and ran screaming as she saw her poor Billy lying on the ground dead with a arrow through his head." 

Angel's eyes grew wide. "So we're capturing ghosts?" 

"Yes. I told you I was a collector of strange and rare things." 

"So what's the purpose of having us here?" 

"To locate our guests. This is the house where Billy fought in his last duel. I like to call him the 'First Born Son'." 

Dennis sighed as the pain went away. "Great. We're looking for ghosts that may possible kill us." he thought. 

"These glasses that you were given allow you to see our guest. That cube you see over there is a contaiment cube." 

"Wait. You're expecting to keep our guest in that cube? It's may out of glass!" Dennis said. 

"Yes. On the glasses are containment spells to keep our guest in there. If they fail, there are hidden barrier spells to back up. Now you two start walking around until you can find him." 

Dennis and Angel put on the glasses and started to walked around the house property. Angel looked around, hoping Cyrus was kidding about the glasses. She didn't want to see a little boy with a arrow through his head. Dennis on the other hand wanted this night to be over with soon. 

When Angel got near the backyard of the house, Angel had to grabbed her chest as her breathing started to shorten. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Billy standing in front of her with a hachet. Before she could screamed, Dennis quickly grabbed her before Billy could strike her with his hachet. 

"Bring in the cube! Now! Start the spells and lure him to the cube!" Cyrus ordered. The guys in the black suits started to do the orders that Cyrus shouted out. Angel and Dennis were running for their lives. They both stopped in their tracks as they saw Billy got after a guy with his hachet raised high above his head. The guy didn't even stand a chance as Billy force his weapon on the guy's skull. 

"Did Cyrus lose his fucking mind?!" Dennis said as he saw the guy fall dead onto the ground. 

"I think he already has!" Angel yelled back. Then they heard the speakers play a chant in Latin. They saw Billy listening to chants but still on a killing spree as he killed another guy on his onto the cube. Before he reach the cube, he turned his attention to Dennis and Angel. 

"Shit!" Angel thought when she saw Billy suddenly in front of them, with a sick smile on his face. 

"Run!" Dennis grabbed Angel by her shirt and they started to run towards the cube. Dennis let go of Angel right in front of the cube when Angel tripped on a branch. 

"Angel!!" Dennis yelled. Angel groaned and quickly looked up. Billy smiled at her and raised his bloody weapon above his head. She shut her eyes, expecting death to comes towards her. She opened her eyes and saw that Billy was trapped in the cube. She saw him pound furiously on the glass. 

"Great job! The limo will take you two to a hotel and tomorrow to the airport to our next guest rest site." Cyrus said, glad that Billy was captured. 

"Great job? I nearly got killed by a eight year old ghost with a hachet!" Angel yelled, getting up and away from the cube. 

"Did you not expect any risks to come along with this job?" 

"What if one of us was to die?" Dennis asked. 

"I would still have the other one to find my guests. I have a greater chance of finding my guests with two pyshics." 

"You're fucking insane!" 

"I prefer genius. Now into the limo you two." 

Dennis and Angel walked towards the limo while Dennis realized something. He had touched Angel earlier and nothing happen to him. "I can touch her? I can touch her! Finally somebody I can touch!" he thought as he got into the limo. Angel took of her glasses and threw them on the floor. 

"That son of a bitch! I was nearly killed and he doesn't give a damn!" Angel said, angrily. 

"I wonder how many more of these we got to catch." Dennis said. 

"You two got eleven more to get." said the driver. 

"Eleven more?! He is fucking insane!" Angel said. 

"But he pays very well." 

That caused Dennis to think. "Sure my life is bad but I need the money damnit," he thought. "But I could lose the only person on Earth that I can touch." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

They finally reached the hotel around 1:30 in the morning. Angel was asleep when they arrive. Dennis gently shook her to wake her up. "Hey we're here." he said, when he saw her waking up. 

"Finally." she said with a yawn. They both got out and grabbed their bags from the trunk. They enter the hotel and went to the front desk. 

"Here are you're key cards. Your rooms are on the fifth floor." said the old woman sitting at the desk. 

"How did you know to give us the cards?" Angel asked. 

"Mr. Kriticos told me what time you two would be arriving here." 

"Wow. Cyrus does care about us being at the hotel on time." Dennis said, sarcastically. 

"I don't care. I just want to go to sleep." They headed for the elevators and waited for one to come down. Dennis watched Angel lift up her right arm sleeve, revealing two armband tattoos. He saw that the top one was stars and that the bottom one was musical notes. "Nice tattoos" he said. 

"Thanks. I rarely show them to anybody unless I have to stratched my arm." 

"How come you rarely show them?" 

"It's personal." She felt tears coming to her eyes. A elevator finally came and the both of them stepped in. They rode in silence and walked out together in silence when they got to the fifth floor. They walked to their rooms, which was next to each other. 

"I guess this is good night." Dennis said. 

"Yeah I guess. Good night." Angel said, using her card to get in the room. 

Dennis did the same and walked into his room, which was better looking than his apartment. He threw his bag on a nearby table and began to take off his sweater and boots. He laid down on the bed and went to sleep. 

Angel put her bag in a armchair and got into bed, not caring she still had her clothes on. She later fell sleep. 


	5. Trip to the Jersey Shore and the hospita...

Chapter Five

Dennis and Angel both received phone calls from the hotel's front desk at 7 in the afternoon. They were told that the plane was leaving for New Jersey at 9:00. The both of them got ready, grabbed their stuff, checked out the hotel and got into the limo for the ride back. Dennis was still thinking about Angel's tattoos. "She said it was personal but I really want to know why she has them." he thought. 

They arrive at the airport and was hurridly onto the small aircraft that was going to take them to their next spot. Since they was leaving from the New York, they was expecting a short plane ride. They later found out that they was heading for the southern part of New Jersey. "Do you know anything about this ghost?" Angel asked, flipping through a airline magazine. 

"No but we probably will soon." Dennis answered. 

"I hope this one is harmless." 

"Me too. Who would have thought that a eight year ghost would cause so much harm?" 

"When it's being captured." 

"You got a point." 

The airline waiteress came up to the both of them and handed Dennis a white folded piece of paper before walking away. "Okay. . . that was a little strange." he said. He open unfolded the paper and show it to Angel. 

"Okay. We looking for two ghosts in New Jersey. Great, just great." she said. 

"What's their names?" 

" Jimmy 'The Gambler' Gambino and Susan LeGrow. LeGrow sounds southern." 

"Maybe her family didn't like the south." 

"Hardly anybody does." 

Four hours later they arrive at a local airport in a small town called Silent Springs. The name fitted the name perfectly since hardly anything happens there. They saw a limo waiting for them outside the aiport and got in, wondering where on earth they was going. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

They got out the limo and noticed that they was at the beach. "Is this the wrong time to say a joke about the New Jersey shore?" Angel said, walking up to where Cyrus's men had the cube and speakers at. 

"Yeah, I think it is." Dennis said. 

"Awww. My two workers. Here take the glasses and put it on. Angel, touch this card hand for me please." Cyrus said, greeting the two with glasses and card hand. Angel carefully grabbed the cards from him and instantly grabbed her head as a headache started. 

*~*A bookie, a large bet, boxing match, gang members, man being dragged, on a pier, man wrapped in cellophane, cut up into pieces, thrown into the ocean*~* 

Angel threw the cards down and still kept a hold on her head. Dennis took out a bottle of white pills and started to hand one to her before Cyrus knocked out his hand. 

"I need you two clear-headed! If you are not clear-headed how am I suppose to find him?" he snarled. 

"What do you mean him? He's cut up into a million pieces!" Angel said, trying not to make her headache worse. 

"All I need is his torso." 

"What's the story on him?" Dennis asked, watching Angel suffer through her headache. 

"His name wa Jimmy 'The Gambler' Gambino. He became a bookie since, well he father was one. This one gang member called 'The Finger' asked him to place a large bet on boxer that very unlikely to win a match. But Jimmy couldn't resist and seal the deal. When Jimmy saw his boxer take a blow, he fainted. When he woke 'The Finger' and his gang wanted their money. When they found out Jimmy didn't have the money, they decided to make examples of him. Several of them, since Ms. Aria noticed that our guest is chopped up and wrapped in cellophane." 

"That is just wrong and sick. Are we catching Susan LeGrow tonight too?" Angel asked. 

"Yes we are. We're going to a high school not too far from here. Now go do what you are being pay to do." 

Dennis and Angel walked along the shoreline of the beach looking for Jimmy pieces. It only took ten minutes to find Jimmy's torso and his head. It took fifteen minutes for Jimmy to crawl into the cube once that chants started to play. 

"Easiest one to catch." Cyrus said, smiling after Jimmy was trapped. 

"Can you tell me please about the rest of the ghosts and the rest they carry?" Angel said, walking towards the limo with Dennis. 

"Well our next ghost isn't much of a hassle for you but for Dennis she is. Susan isn't very fond of men." 

"How come she doesn't like men?" Dennis asked, a bit worried. 

"You'll find out when we get there." Cyrus got into his car while Angel and Dennis got into the limo. 

"Okay. It's offical. I must have lost my damn mind." Angel said. 

"You haven't lost your mind. Cyrus has. Besides, he hasn't told us why he is collecting them in the first place." Dennis said. 

"True but why would he want twelve ghosts? These twelve in particular?" 

"I don't know but we probably will find out soon." 

In Cyrus car, he was talking on a cell phone. "Yes my dear. We already got the First Born Son and Torso. We're on a way to capture the Bound Woman. Now what are the other ghosts I need?" he said. 

"The Withered Lover, which of course is your nephew's wife, the Torn Prince, Angry Princess, Pilgrimess, Great Child, Dire Mother, Hammer, Jackal and Juggernanut." said a young woman on the other end. 

"Thank you. Without you, I would be lost. Remember what the plan is when we get the tweleth ghost." 

"I won't. Good-bye Cyrus." 

"Goodbye." Cyrus and the woman hung up. Cyrus grinned as he had somebody helping him secretly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was nearing 11 when they reached Pine Rows High School's football field. Angel, Dennis and Cyrus headed for the bleachers while the black suited guys set everything up on the football field. Cyrus was carrying a prom queen tiara in his hand. Of course, neither Angel or Dennis wanted to touch it but one of them had to. 

"Here Dennis, take this." Cyrus said, handing it to him. 

Dennis looked at Cyrus and sighed before grabbing the tiara. He quickly grabbed his head and fell to his knees once he had hold on the tiara. 

*~*Prom night, girl is crowned, date excited, queen in another guy's arms, date mad, boy clubbed to death, girl bound, strangled by date's tie, buried on the field*~* 

Dennis threw the tiara far from him and bent forward as the pain got stronger. He knew this ghost was going to tried to kill at least every guy here. "I'm not going on that field!" he yelled, slowly getting up as he still felt pain. 

Angel looked at Dennis and wonder what would make him say that. She took a deep breath and walked over to where Dennis threw the tiara. She took a look at it before bending up to pick it up. Dennis watched her and tried to stop her. Angel fell to her knees and held her head as she saw the same visions that Dennis saw. 

She quickly threw the tiara away from her as Dennis came to her side. "Now why you do that for?" he asked her. 

"To see what you see." she answered. 

Cyrus walked over to them, staring down at them. He didn't care about how much pain they was in, he just wanted his ghost. "Susan LeGrow was the most popular girl in town, due to the fact her parents' were the richest people in town. Susan love go through random men as if it was a game to her. Her friends warn her about it. But only if she had listen to her friends. It was prom night and she was crowned queen. Chet, her boyfriend and her prom date, was very excited until later that night. He saw Susan in another boy's arms. The papers had reported about the boy being clubbed to death and Susan being missing. Two weeks later they found poor Susan's body, bound and her neck broken, under the football fifty foot yard line." 

"And that is why she isn't too fond of men." Dennis said, sighing as his pain went away. 

"Yes." Cyrus said. 

"So you're gonna risk Dennis life to capture this one?" Angel said. 

"Of course. If it was just you, she may never come out. Now onto the field." 

Dennis and Angel walked down the bleachers and started to walk on the football field, with the glasses they never took off before. Dennis kept looking around him, making sure he wasn't going to be attacked. Angel just look forwarded as she walked. Before Dennis was about Angel something, he was flung back thirty yards. Angel turned around and saw Susan, or the Bound Woman, going after Dennis. 

"Hey! Hey ghost bitch! He didn't do anything!" she yelled as she ran for Dennis. 

Dennis had a small seizure before being flung back thirty yards. He was laying flat on his back when he saw Susan with her pale body and broken neck floating above him. 

"Shit!" he thought as he got up. Susan went after him and decided to make him fly into the goalpost nearby. Dennis felt himself go up into the air and made contact with the metal pole that support the upper part of the goalpost. He thought he was dying as soon he hit the ground and blacked out. 

Angel was frightened and pissed. When she made over to Dennis blacked out body, Susan got angry. She finally took down a man and this woman was spoiling her fun. Susan lifted Angel thirty feet into the air and made her face her. Cyrus was shouting out orders to his men as he watched this go on. Susan looked at Angel and made it clear that she should have stay back. Angel was scared to death and looked down at Dennis's body. She heard the all familar chants play and was suddenly falling towards the ground. 

Susan decided to leave her alone as the chants started to play. She was in the cube and the chants stopped. Angel hit the ground with a hard impact right next to Dennis and blacked out too. "You four! Take them to a nearby hospital. I can't afford to lose them now!" Cyrus yelled after seeing the both of them not move. Four black suited guys carefully picked up Angel and Dennis and put them in the back of a van before driving off towards a hospital. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Dennis slightly groaned as he woke up. He took a look around and saw that he was in a hospital. He rubbed his head as he sat up. The last thing he remembe was Angel running towards him before getting smacked into the goalpost. He quickly wonder if Angel was okay. He looked towards the bed that was across from him and saw Angel in it with her eyes closed. 

He got out of the bed and walked over to hers. He stood on the right side of it and looked down on her. He wanted to know what happen to her to make her end up here. He touched her right hand and suddenly saw visions but without any pain. 

*~*Angel kneeling besides him, Susan getting mad, Angel up thirty feet, Angel falling, blacks out*~* 

Dennis was shocked. He wonder how he could see that when he never sees anything when she is awake. Before he pulled his hand away, he saw some more visions. 

*~*A litte girl pleading, parents walking away, car accident, little girl crying, much older girl holding little girl, little girl blaming herself for death*~* 

He pulled his hand away and wondered who was the little girl. He saw Angel waking up and for the first time in his life, he actually cared about somebody else. Angel slowly opened her eyes and saw Dennis standing over her. She gave him a small smile. They both stood in silence, trying to figure out what to do next. 

He took a deep breath and started to lean in towards her. Angel had no problem with this as she was waiting to feel his lips against hers. His lips made contact with hers and he finally had his first normal kiss. It was soft and warm but short. He leaned back and looked at her. "So this is what you meant by 'We'll meet again'." he said. 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

They both heard cough and looked to see Cyrus standing in the room. "Had he been there the whole time?" Angel thought as she sat up. 

"I'm glad to see the two of you are okay. But remember what I am paying you to do. Besides, our next ghost is in this very hospital so get ready." With that, Cyrus walked out the room. Dennis took of the spectral viewers and put on his regular glasses. 

"Great. Now he's going to be harder on us. As if we really need that." he said. 

"I know. He's especially hard on you," Angel said. "What hospital are we in by the way?" 

"I think St. Luke's Hospital. Why?" 

"Nothing. I just wanted to know." Angel feel a part of her hurt as she remember this was the hospital her parents died in the day of their deaths. "Come on. I'll walk with you to where we got to meet Cyrus." Dennis said. 

"Okay." She slowly got out of bed and walked with Dennis out the hospital room, not really ready to catch the fourth ghost in the hospital. 

*Author's Note: For anybody that has this movie on DVD, if you notice that I used the objects that was shown in the Ghost Files section you rock. If you didn't, you still rock for reading this.* 


	6. Past memories

Chapter Six

Dennis was worried about Angel after she had asked him about the hospital they were in. He saw that she looked uncomfortable being there. They meet Cyrus in the burn victims unit, where they had everything set up. Cyrus both looked at them as if they were nothing. He wasn't too please with the fact of them liking each other. "Ready to work?" he asked. 

"Like we have a choice in the matter," muttered Angel. 

"What was that?" 

"She said nothing Cyrus. Let's just get this over with," Dennis quickly said. 

"Here Angel. Take this photo." Cyrus ordered. 

She grabbed the partly burned black and white professional photo of a woman in her forties. She felt the pain hit her head and leaned against a nearby wall. 

*~* a family in front a fire, family sleeps, still burning log rolls out, tree on fire, man yelling for his kids, kids yelling for mom, woman stuck in house, man and kids safe, man looking for woman*~* 

Angel quickly dropped the photo and slid down the wall. She took off her clear glasses and started to cry. Dennis looked at her with concern. He glanced over to Cyrus, who started to walk over to her. Cyrus took his cane and tapped her side. "Get up! I do not have time for this! Unless you saw something." Cyrus yelled. 

"Leave her alone!" Dennis yelled, coming to Angel's side. 

"It's not my fault that we are in the same very hospital where her parents die because it was all her fault!" 

Angel looked up at Cyrus and began to stand up. "What did you say?" she demanded. 

"You heard me." 

Dennis was surprised by this until he put it together. The little girl was Angel and she was trying to warn her parents. He wanted to comfort her but yet, didn't want her to know that he knew about it. "Let's just get this over with." Angel said, walking away from Dennis and Cyrus. Cyrus gave a small chuckle as he watched her walk away. He told them that he had been tracking them for a long time. 

Angel was about 5 feet away from them when she grabbed her chest. She blinked and saw a woman with half her face burned, still in her hospital gown while holding an IV. The ghost looked at her with sadness and sorrow. She began to feel sorry for this woman. She was trying to pass onto the next life but instead she was going to be stuck in a glass confinement. 

"Power up the cube! Start the chants!" Cyrus yelled. The speakers play the chants and Angel watched the ghost walked towards the cube with no hell bent revenge on anybody. Dennis stood by the cube and watch the ghost walked into the cube. Before she went inside, she gave Dennis a look that would make him think about it for a while. Cyrus was glad that he had four ghosts caught. 

"Dennis. You and your _girlfriend_ have a day off tomorrow. But after that, be ready to work." Cyrus said, before walking off and giving more orders. 

Dennis sighed and wondered how Cyrus became such an asshole. He started to walk over to Angel before he noticed that he heard voices besides Angel. 

"Hi Angel. I miss you so much," said a ghostly woman wearing a black dress, standing next to a man in a blue suit. 

"Mom? Dad?" Angel said, not believing that her parents' ghost was in front of her. 

"It's us sweetie. You have grown so much." said the man. 

Angel wanted to hug her parents so bad but knew she couldn't. She feel to knees and started to cry. Dennis wanted to know what was making Angel cry. He quickly jogged up to her and knelt beside her. Angel looked up at her parents one last time. 

"Angel. . it wasn't your fault. It may feel like it was but it wasn't." the woman said, before disappearing with the man. She continued to cry, even after Dennis wrapped an arm around her. 

"It's going to be okay. I promise." He said, with a sound of assure in his voice. He let her cry into his shoulder and he began to stroke her head. He wanted to make her feel better, especially after Cyrus's harsh words to her earlier. When he heard her crying cease, he placed his hands on her face and slightly made her look at him. She bit her lower lip as she look at him. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"If you just saw your parents ghosts you wouldn't be okay." she answered. 

"That's what you saw?" 

"Yeah. Let's just go okay?" 

"Okay. Cyrus decided to give us a day off." 

"How nice of the bastard." He stood up, taking her hand. He gave her an assuring look before reaching over to wipe a tear from her face. She gave him a small smile before walking with him out the hospital. When they reached the outside of the hospital, the only they saw was the limo. They got in the limo and rode in silence to the hotel. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dennis asked, when they reach their hotel rooms. 

"Maybe tomorrow." Angel answered, inserting her key card. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks for offering though." 

"No problem. Besides, I'm the only person looking out for you." 

"Yeah. You are." She kissed him on the cheek and opened her door to her room. Before she went inside, Dennis grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He looked into her brown eyes and bit his lower lip before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss was soft but no sensual. He took his long, warm tongue and began to trace the outline of her lips before slipping it inside her warm mouth. 

She responded back and slipped hers into his mouth. He placed one hand her hips and the other in her shoulder-length black hair. They stood there, kissing each other as if it was meant to be. They had both long for this moment, being able to kiss a person without any pain. Angel broke the kiss and looked at Dennis. He removed his hand from her hair and kissed her forehead. 

"Thanks." she said. 

"No problem." he said. 

He watched her walk into her hotel room and closed the door behind her. He briefly touched his lips and smile before using his key card to open his hotel room door and going in to get some sleep. 

*Author's Note: Awww. . . there is love in the air and I usually hate romance, unless it's romance comedy. 


	7. Day off cut short

Chapter Seven

Dennis was in his hotel room sleeping when Angel slipped in. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with a wifebeater underneath the hoodie part. It was around 10:30 in the morning when Angel decided to personally wake up Dennis. She walked over to the bed he was sleeping in and carefully climbed on it, trying not to wake him up. 

She stopped for a second when she saw him shift his body around. Before she stood up, she pulled the covers back just to see what he was sleeping in. He was sleeping in a pair of red and black striped boxers. She quietly laughed before standing fully erect. She began to jump like a five year old child. 

Dennis woke up with a scare before falling out the bed. He had thought one of the ghosts had came to get him until he heard some laughing. He sat up and saw Angel sitting on the bed laughing her head off. "Very funny. Real clever for a. . a. . how old are you anyways?" he asked. 

"23 but for now 5." she said between laughs. 

"Well I'm 25 but I'm gonna be 7 to get you back!" he said before tackling her off the bed. He straddled her waist and began to tickle her, causing her to laugh harder than she was earlier. 

"Stop! Please!" 

"Not until you say sorry!" 

"Sorry! Stop please!" 

"And that I'm the best kisser that you ever had!" 

"You're the only person I ever kissed like that dork!" 

He stopped tickling her and got up off of her. She got up from the ground and dusted herself off. "Good morning sunshine." she said, before giggling. 

"Is that you wake up anybody?" he asked. 

"No. Just you." 

"Because?" 

"Because I can. That's why." 

"Well how about you sit here while I take my shower and get dressed?" 

"Fine. Go take your dinky shower." 

"Don't start with me." 

"What are going to do? Go Cyrus on my ass?" That made him laugh. 

"Naw. Just watch TV and wait for me, okay?" 

"Okay." She grabbed the remote from the nearby nightstand and turned on the TV. He went over to the armchair that held his travel bag and pulled out a white long sleeve button up shirt and black baggy pants. He grabbed another pair of boxers and headed for the bathroom. Angel started to channel surf until she accidently found some porn that was obviously ordered. 

"Tell me that I did not just see some porn." she said to herself. She didn't want to barge into the bathroom and start yelling at Dennis for being a perve. But then she didn't want to sit there and let Dennis think he got away with it. She finally settle on MTV2 Rock Countdown and watched the VJ talk with Saliva. 

After 30 minutes, Dennis emerged from the bathroom clean and fully dressed. "Hey hand me my glasses from the nightstand." he said, walking towards the bed. 

She reached over to the nightstand and handed him his glasses. 

"Thanks." he said, putting them on. 

"Welcome. Can I ask you something?" she said. 

"Sure. What?" 

"What is this?" She turned to the channel with the ordered porn and looked at Dennis surprised face. 

"I didn't order that! I promise!" 

"So our kiss last night wasn't sexual enough?" 

"I didn't order that!" 

"Then how did it appear?" 

"I don't know! Ask room service." 

The hotel room phone rang and Angel answered. A few seconds later, she hung up and looked at Dennis. "It was a mistake. Another room ordered it." she said. 

"I could have told you that." 

"You would have to touch somebody to known that." 

"True but why are you here in my room so early?" 

"To hang out. Or talk about last night." 

"About you parents?" he said, sitting next to her. 

"Yeah. When I was five years old I saw my parents death two days before they went on vacation. I had tried so hard to prevent from going but they went anyways. I had watched them die while in the hospital room because they wanted to see me before they passed away. I was taken into custody by my godsister and ever since then I blamed myself for their death." 

"But it really wasn't your fault." 

"I know. That's what my mom told me last night." 

He put a arm around and rested his head on her shoulder. "So the tattoos represent them?" he asked. 

"Yeah. The stars are for my mom. Every night, she would take me outside to look at the stars and would tell me that I was born from one. That story always made me feel special. The musical notes are for my dad cause he loved music. He played music anytime he can and always play a special song for me on his guitar." she answered. 

"They was great parents, weren't they?" 

"Yeah. Ones every kid dreamed of." 

"I know I did. My mom left my dad when I was ten. My dad blame me for my mother's sudden leave. He couldn't even handle the fact of what I was. Throughout high school I was tormented. My life was hell until now." 

"Until now? What do you mean by that?" 

"Until I finally somebody just like me and understood what my life was like." 

"And I am that somebody." 

"Yeah. Unfortunely, this wasn't the way I wanted us to meet." 

"Yeah, working for an asshole who doesn't approve of what is going between us." 

"He's going to have to deal with it soon." 

"Or somebody is gonna bitch slap him across this country." 

"You are fiesty aren't you?" 

"You should see me and my godsister. Shit, I haven't talk to her since I got that call." 

"Go call her. I'll just lay here." He started to lay back as she started to use the phone. 

"Kalina Oretzia speaking." Kalina answered. 

"Hey bitch." Angel said. 

"Where the **hell** have you been? Me and Damon have been worry sick about you!" 

"My job requires some traveling. I'm in New Jersey but tomorrow I'll be somewhere else." 

"Okay. At least I know you're safe." 

"How nice of you to care." 

"I've always care. Damon says hi by the way." 

"Tell him I said hey and I'll talk to you later." 

"Okay. Bye." 

"Bye." She hung up the phone and turned towards Dennis. "Give me your right hand." she said. 

"Why?" he asked. 

"Just do it." He did and she took a look at it. She took noticed that his fingers were long and lanky but his hand was somewhat large. 

"You need a ring." 

"I need a ring. Why?" 

"Cause Angel Aria says so that's why." 

"Is there a time where you don't give an answer with attitude?" 

"Yeah but I'm hyper. Let's go buy you a ring." 

"Whatver you say Angel." 

"You don't sound excited about it." 

"I'll show how excited I'm about later." 

"How about now?" 

"Okay. Now sounds good." He sat up and leaned in to give her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her tounge inside his mouth. He answered back to it and placed his hands on her face. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"She's a fiesty one." Cyrus said into his cell phone. 

"I know. I delt with her since she was five." said a woman. 

"I know you have. If she somehows discovered my plot, I may have to kill her. Her and Dennis." 

"Why Dennis?" 

"She may tell him. The two of them are _developing_ something as some would say." 

"But you can't kill her. She's like family to me." 

"But she can ruined it and you don't want that to happen do you?" 

"But--" 

"But nothing! If she finds out, she's getting knocked off." 

"But Cyrus--" 

"But nothing Kalina! We have to stick to plan and not let anybody know." 

"All right Cyrus. But you can't let her know about us." 

"I won't. Now go be the good little Kalina that I know." 

"Okay." Kalina hung up the phone and went back to translating more of the Arcanum. Cyrus hung up his cell and went back to thinking to what he said. He knew Angel knew about the Arcanum but not enough about it. He knew he had to be more careful about his plans. "The only way she won't know so much about the plan if poor Mr. Rafkin is harassed more than she is." he thought to himself as he tried to locate the fifth ghost. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Dennis do you know anything about the fourth ghost?" Angel asked, with her head laying against his chest. 

"Not much. I know she's being called the 'Withered Lover'. Her name was Jean Kritcos and was burned to death in fire that he husband thought she made it out from. She was the mother of two kids." Dennis answered, drawing light circles on her back. 

"Kritcos? I hope she wasn't related to Cyrus or anything." 

"Me either. Now let's go get my ring." She got up from him and watched him get up. He grabbed his key card from the nightstand and held her hand before walking out his room. They both walked towards the stairs and walked down three flights of stairs before reaching the ground floor. 

They walked outside and quickly found a jewelry store not too far from the hotel. They went inside and soon separated to find a ring meant for Dennis. They finally settle on one ring that was perfect. It was a bulky silver ring with a light blue stone on it. Dennis tried on various sizes, settling for a size 5 ring. 

Angel took out her debit card and paid for it. They didn't want the box, so the cashier lady handed Angel the ring and she slipped on Dennis' right ring finger. "There. So just in case we ever separate for a reason, this will remind you of me." Angel said, looking up at Dennis. "Thanks. Um. . even though I should have ask this question last night and this morning--" 

"Yes Dennis. I will go out with you." 

"Can I at least ask the question?" 

"Sure. Ask me." 

"Will you go out with me?" 

"Yes I will." They walked out the jewelry store and decided to to head for a McDonalds when Dennis cell phone rang. 

"You have a cell phone?" Angel asked. 

"Yeah. I hardly used it," he said before answering it. "Hello?" 

"Dennis it's Cyrus. I need you two to get your stuff together and be ready for your ride to the airport." 

"It's like almost noon. We catch these ghosts at night." 

"That's why I need you to get on the plane. I don't want to waste any spare time in catching them. Good bye." 

Dennis hung up the cell and sighed. "We got to get our shit together." he said. 

"Let me guess. Cyrus wants us to fly in early." Angel said. 

"Yeah. Let's go back I guess." 

"Yeah I guess." They walked back towards the hotel and went inside. They headed for their floors and towards their respective rooms to grab their bags. They went back downstairs and headed the front desk lady their key cards to check out. They saw the all familiar limo and walked outside to get in. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They arrived at a airport in Alanta, Georgia and saw one of the black suited men. They followed them outside to one of the vans. They hop into the back of one and sat in the back for what seem like hours. After 7 hours of riding in the van, Dennis began think that night had already settled and was proven right when they got out near a baseball field. 

"Ahhh. My psyhics. Ready to work?" Cyrus said, overlooking the men in black doing their work. 

*Author's Note: Don't worry MR. . . Angel will end up hitting Cyrus with a shoe. Nice how I put some meaning into the ring that he wears in the movie too. 


	8. Down Memory Lane

Chapter Eight 

"What do you think Cyrus?" Angel said, taking in her surroundings.  She noticed the only things around were a baseball field, some worn out bleachers, and an empty highway nearby.  She felt a quick tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Cyrus with a baseball trophy in his hands. 

"Want to take a look at our fifth ghost past?" he said, with a sneer on his face.

"No.  I actually I don't." she replied back, slipping on her ghost viewers.  When put them on, she heard Dennis cry out in pain.  She turned around and saw him lying on the ground, with one hand on his head and the other firmly grasping the baseball trophy.

~*Local baseball hero, local greaser, group of teenagers cheering, a drag race, baseball hero in lead, car going out of control, yells for help, car on fire, teenagers looked on, baseball hero dies*~

Angel noticed the pain getting worse as Dennis still had a hold of the small baseball trophy.  She kneeled next him and tried to take it out his hand.  He kept groaning in pain, as the force from the trophy kept getting stronger.  Angel managed to take it out his hands and threw far away from him.  He rolled over onto his back and looked up into her face.  He gave her a quick smile before getting poked by a cane.

"I am not paying you to just lie around!  Now get the hell up and go find my damn ghost!" Cyrus yelled directly at Dennis.

"If you for once stop being a fucking dick maybe we would find your fucking ghost!  Stop giving us stuff from their past just to see us writhe in pain!" Angel yelled back.

Dennis slowly got up from the ground and slipped on his ghost viewer.  He watched Angel and Cyrus yell back and forth at each other until he saw Cyrus slap Angel across the face.  He got into Cyrus face and was inches away from punching him until his cane tripped him.  Cyrus began to hit him in the face with the cane until his lip started to bleed.  Angel was about to beat Cyrus until she heard Dennis tell her no.

Dennis got up from the ground and wipes the blood off his mouth.  Cyrus gave Angel an evil look before directing his attention to Dennis.

"I suggest you control your _girlfriend_ next time Mr. Rafkin or this will be the last time you two will ever see each other." He said to him sternly.  Dennis sighed and walked over to Angel.

"You okay?" he asked her, noticing the red hand imprint on her cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine.  What about you?" she asked him, lightly touching his bloody lip.

"I'm fine.  Let's just find the ghost and pray everything else goes smoothly."  The both of them started walking a baseball field for a while before walking around the highway road.  Dennis started to jerk his head around before grabbing the back of it.

"This is not good," he said, looking at Angel.  "Let's hope he's a nice guy."  The both of them felt another presence around them and looked around.  Dennis turned around and saw a teenager clutching a baseball bat with the right side of his body horribly disfigured due to road rash.  Before he could warn Angel, the ghost swung the bat and nailed Dennis on the side of his head.

Angel turned and saw Dennis fly backwards on the ground, with his head bleeding profusely.  She looked and saw the ghost too.  She started to run while Dennis struggled to get up.  Instead of coming after her, he swung at the other side of Dennis head knocking him back down and leaving him to bleed again.  Angel stopped running and started to run back towards Dennis prone body and the ghost.

"Why is the ghost not coming after me?" she thought as she ran back.  When she reached the both of them, the ghost turned to look at her.  They stared at each other while Dennis groaned in agony and watched what was going on.  Even Cyrus and his men were wondering what going on between the ghost and Angel.

The ghost used his left hand and gently touched her face and whispered 'Alicia'.  Angel eyes widened when she heard the name.  Alicia was Angel's grandmother before she passed away 3 years ago.  But she didn't know much about her grandmother's past until she jerked her head back as past memories flashed before her eyes.

*~*~* Alicia and Royce hanging, Royce asking out Alicia, dating, fun, laughter, emotions, pain, Alicia watching Royce die, Alicia meeting Dennis, Dennis ask Alicia out, fun *~*~*

Angel's breathing began to shorten as Royce began to lean in towards her.  "My grandmother dated him and now he thinks I'm her," she thought.  "But who the hell is that Dennis guy?"

Dennis got up slowly from the ground and walked towards Royce and Angel.  He didn't care about being hit again by a baseball bat; he just wanted Angel to be safe.  When he reached them, Royce quickly turned around and faced him.  His eyes grew wide as the ghost stared at him.  Angel quickly jumped in between Dennis and Royce while Cyrus had his men set up the audio equipment.  Royce quickly focused his attention onto Angel and snarled at her.

"Dennis, start running," she whispered.  "And don't even argue with me."

Dennis did as she said; slowly backing up first then started to run.  He turned around and saw Angel running towards him and the cube.  But he also saw Royce right behind her with his baseball bat ready to hit her.  He stopped running when he saw Angel get hit in the side by the bat.  She grabbed her side and fell to the ground.  She tried to get back up but the baseball swung down on her back, causing a scream to emit from her.

Angel carefully rolled onto her back and groaned in agony.  She coughed up some blood and thought her ribs were broken.  She looked up and saw Royce standing above her body, grinning at her as he raised the bat again.  She quickly rolled out the way before he could possibly crush her skull.  She managed to get back up and tried to run towards Dennis again until she was hit on the side of her head.

Dennis was completely scared of what was going on.  He started to run towards Angel's fallen and non-moving body as he heard the Latin chants play.  When he reached her body, Royce was gone and had been trapped into the cube.  He knelt beside her body and carefully rolled her on her back.

"Angel?  Sweetie?  Please wake up." He sobbed as he looked down at her.  But she didn't move at all, still in a blacked out state.  He slowly went to touch her neck to see if she was even alive.  He sighed relief when he felt a pulse.  Before he could do anything else to make her possibly wake up, Cyrus quickly pulled him away.

"Well is she alive Dennis?" Cyrus asked, not caring about what happen to her.

"Yes she is.  What the **fuck** took your men so long start the damn chants?" Dennis asked him.

"On my command they start the chants.  I decided to delay the chants until Angel here understood the downfall of so-called true love."

"You sick son of a bitch!  You know about the ghost past relationship with her family, didn't you?  Didn't you?"

"What I know is none of your concern.  Men, take Ms. Aria to a nearby hospital.  You can go along too Dennis."  With that, Cyrus headed back to the 1920 style car as the men and Dennis got in a van with Angel's body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dennis had taken off the spectral viewers and placed his regular glasses back on.  He was sitting in a chair next to Angel's hospital bed.  She had two broken ribs and a mild concussion while he only had a mild concussion.  He wanted to there when she woke up and hold her.  Deep down, he felt it was part of his fault that he let Angel get hurt.  If he had ran away the first time he saw the ghost, she wouldn't had to step in between him and the ghost.

He began to fiddle with his ring that he gotten earlier that day.  It reminded him of how wild and fun loving Angel was.  The more he fiddled with it, the more he wanted to cry.  When he finally began to cry, he felt a hand on his head.  He looked up and saw Angel looking back at him.

He didn't say anything to her but instead he went to hug her and she hugged him back.

"It's not your fault," she said.  "So don't blame yourself for it."

"How did you know I was thinking that?" he asked.

"It's common for people to blame themselves for another misfortune."

"I thought you were dead."

"Dennis, I'm too strong for dead itself."

"You probably are."  He kissed her forehead and told her he was going to see her tomorrow, when she got out the hospital.  He quickly assumed that Cyrus was up to something that involve him and Angel and promised that he would figure out what it was.

*~Author's Note:  Sorry for taking forever to get this chapter but school has been hard on me for a while.  Hopefully I can work on some chapters soon.  So read and review as always.


End file.
